Remember
by Silver Death
Summary: A really sucky title. What if the war ended differently? 6x13 - yaoi


Remember ****

Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. *Those* guys own it.

Authors Note: Here is a peaceful ending to the war. This is in the beginning of the battle before Zechs leaves the Libra. Warning: Yaoi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

START

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zechs stood at a large window on Libra. Treize's forces were advancing, slowly, but surely. 'Ah, Treize. We used to be the best of friends and lovers. Why did it have to come to this? The Earth is beautiful. But it is the cause of all of these futile wars. We both want peace. ' He frowned grimly. 'And I am willing to do anything to get it.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Treize leaned back comfortably in the pilot seat of the rebuilt Tallgeese, thinking. 'Why did it turn out this way. We loved each other. We are alike in many ways. I love the Earth and want peace for it and its people. And you... you want...' Treize frowned as he leaned forward suddenly. 'What do you want? You say you want peace for the colonies. But you predicted this would happen once. Would did you say then?'

FLASHBACK:

Zechs leaned back into Treize, feeling comfort in the naked mans' warmth.

"What is your dream Zechs. What do you want?" Treize asked suddenly.

Zechs tilted his head up to see Treize's eyes. "I want peace. Just like my late father. Peace for the colonies and the world."

"Hmm. Yes, but what kind of piece? The tyrannical peace of the Alliance? Or..."

"No. The Alliance is corrupt and greedy. The peace I want includes freedom and no wars. Us humans have the unfortunate ability to start battles at any place and at any time. That is what I want to stop. I believe that I would go so far as to destroy us or the Earth to do so. But then we would miss out on the rewards of life."

Zechs pulled out of Treize's embrace and stood up to look out of the windows. The moon washed over his naked body, and his smooth platinum hair cascaded over his back. He was Adonis.

"If you tried to destroy us or the Earth, what would I do to stop you?" asked Treize.

Zechs glanced over, and said, his voice husky, "You would tell me all the good things about the Earth and us humans. Tell me all of the good times that are a part of the Earth. I would destroy the Earth if I believed to do so, but I may be wrong if I do. Love, will know if I am wrong. If I do turn out to be wrong, try to stop me. You Treize, are a man of words. Let them consume me."

Treize nodded, face gravely serious. A sudden smile broke out, accompanied by the words, "I know what I want to consume..."

FLASHBACK OVER

Treize smiled as he remembered what had happened after that. He unconsciously licked his lips, then sighed. An explosion brought him back to the present. He flicked on the communications switch, and his voice seductively rolled out across the reaches of space. Everyone would hear him.

"Zechs, you once told me to stop you if I believe that you are doing wrong. At this time, this is what I believe."

The fighting continued.

"You told me to tell you the joys of the Earth if this happened. Do you remember? No place can duplicate the unique and vivid sunrises and sunsets. Or the rolling oceans and seas. Do you remember, when we were younger? We stole a small yatch from Dorothy's family. The sea was calm that day, and the dusky skies complimented the calm blue of the sea. We sailed about 4 miles out before the sun rose."

He sighed.

"Do you remember that beauty? We just stood there, and the sun rose. It was breathtaking. All glowing orange, red, and violet. I still remember what you said that morning. You said 'One day, I'll capture the sunset. Then I'll bring you there, and we can watch it forever."

He laughed throatily as the fighting lulled. On screen, Epyon approached.

"If you destroyed Earth, where would the sunset hide? Will you ever find it? The colonies cannot capture it in all its glory."

'Please Zechs. Listen to me. Remember.'

"War can be a way to achieve peace. But please, Zechs, don't destroy the Earth. It is a symbol of hope, and of peace. What would happen if you destroyed it? People would please fight. You told me the solution to this war, Zechs. Remember the good times."

He finished just as Epyon stopped in front of him. It's arm slowly lifted. He waited for the killing blow... and then, Epyon's arm was held out. Treize smiled, and he commanded Tallgeese to clasp the Epyon's hand.

"Thank you Zechs."

The cheers reverberated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Remember... I still love you.' Treize thought.

'I still love you.' Zechs echoed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**FINISH**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was it? Please review.


End file.
